Spectrum
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: They say opposites attract. So why do I find him so irritating and annoying? Everyone on campus either idolizes or worships him like a God. More importantly why is he suddenly so interested in me of all people? Why can't I just have peace and quiet for once in my life? One thing is for certain though...I will never figure out the enigma that is Anthony Stark. R&R AU Loki/Tony
1. Anthony & Loki

**Summary: They say opposites attract. So why do I find him so irritating and annoying? Everyone on campus either idolizes or worships him like a God. More importantly why is he suddenly so interested in me of all people? Why can't I just have peace and quiet for once in my life? One thing is for certain though...I will never figure out the enigma that is Anthony Stark. **

**Pairing: Loki/Tony**

**Setting: AU**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything associated with it aside from my own plot. **

**Please do read and review!**

**Let me know your thoughts on this so I can gear it towards a better read for you readers!**

**Flames will be ignored though. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Spectrum**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Anthony & Loki**

"Brother it is time to awaken," Thor barged into my room without knocking, wearing a tight fitting shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

I sighed and cracked open my eyes to glare at him. I've told him over and over to knock on my door before entering, but of course, he does as he pleases and doesn't seem to care that _I _enjoy privacy more than he does. Honestly I wonder what goes on through that thick skull of his aside from athletics and work. No wonder mother often chastises him for not being more like me.

"Thor I told you to _knock _before entering my room," I groaned, rolling on my side in the process.

"It's a habit I have. Mother has made breakfast for us downstairs," he called before exiting.

Now that he was gone I slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I could barely recognize the man who stared back. Dark circles were quite visible against my pale skin, so were the various bruises marring my body. Some were beginning to fade but others were still fresh and hurt to touch. It didn't bother me anymore. I've gotten used to father's outbursts and was always on the receiving end. After all I am only the adopted son of the Odinson family, Thor is the real heir when father decides to retire. Though mother loves me like her own, I will never call Odin my father. _Never_. He is not my father. He never will be my father. We are the most influential family in New York City, with perhaps only the Stark family who can be compared to us. Sometimes I wonder why I was adopted into the family.

Wordlessly I threw on a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt to hide my bruises, and a windbreaker prior to grabbing my bag. With one last look at myself in the mirror, I grabbed my phone, keys, metrocard, and headed downstairs to find mother, my brother, and Odin sitting at the dining table.

"Good morning dear," my mother greeted as I took a seat.

"Hello mother," I responded softly.

Thor was piling a mountain of scrambled eggs, bacon, and two pieces of toast buttered and jammed onto his plate. Where does that voracious appetite come from? I can't even eat half the stuff he does.

"How would you like your eggs dear?"

"Sunny side up please," I reached for the pitcher of orange juice, pouring myself a healthy serving while Thor devoured his plate like he had been starved for three months.

Odin glanced up from the paper he was reading to look at me, but I kept a deadpan expression on my face. I've learned to be careful around this man. I can't blame him for how he treats me. It was my fault he lost an eye in a car accident several years ago, and I guess he never got over the fact that he has to wear an eyepatch now to hide the wound.

"Thor is driving today Loki, make sure you wait for him."

"I have my own car," I said politely, holding up the keys to my black Corvette.

Yes.

I own a Corvette.

Thor owns a Ferrari.

It was the only thing I allowed Odin to gift me with when I turned 21 two years ago.

Everything else I bought with my own money.

"Your mother needs to borrow your car for the day," came his immediate response.

Mother nodded as she came out bearing a pan, "Sorry dear, I need it to go to the doctor."

"In a Corvette?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

She giggled and placed my eggs on the plate, "I need to show off once in a while," she answered with a girlish grin.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Everyone knows you are the wife of Odin."

Odin grunted in response.

"It's just for the day Loki. I promise it'll be in the same condition you lent it in," Frigga plucked the keys from my hand and I let her, knowing I couldn't refuse when she asked.

"Looks like it is you and me brother," Thor said from his end of the table.

I scowled at him, "I swear to the All Father if you do not control your speed, I will make sure that Ferrari isn't getting home in one piece."

Mother laughed.

* * *

Surprisingly Thor kept his promise and didn't go over 100, though I still had to resist the urge of kicking him from the driver's seat and taking over myself. I drive very carefully, compared to my brother, who drives like a drunk man on drugs. It's a miracle he hasn't hit anyone yet with the way he drives. In any case, the weather was actually really beautiful today and Thor had lowered the hood to his Ferrari, allowing fresh air to blow in our faces as he sped down the highway.

"Text me when you are out of class brother," he shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I don't need you to remind me!" I retorted as he stopped at a traffic light.

"I invited the Lady Jane over for dinner this evening and mother has given her approval," he continued as the light switched.

Jane is my brother's girlfriend whom he has been dating for three years or so. I like her. She's polite, quiet, wonderful to be around, and anchors my brother to the ground. She's a good influence. I've only met her a couple of times but I can tell she really cares about Thor.

"Wonderful. What did father say?" I may not like Odin, but I still have to call him father regardless.

"He has a meeting and will not be joining us."

Thank the All Father.

I can't stand dinner with Odin since he likes to glare at me every moment he gets.

The rest of the drive was quiet as Thor sped towards campus. The two of us managed to get into NYU, sure it's not Ivy League, but it's a campus we both like and our parents haven't complained about it so far. I was studying engineering while my brother was there on a scholarship for sports. It was a good experience, even if I kept mostly to myself.

* * *

A silver Lamborghini was parked right next to Thor's usual parking spot when we pulled up to campus. Standing next to the vehicle were a group of people, and they all started waving at my brother the instant they spotted his Ferrari. I had no interest in his friends and was eager to disappear the moment he parked the car, but unfortunately Thor had another idea and snatched me before I could bolt for the nearest door.

"Friends allow me to introduce my little brother Loki," Thor announced as he dragged me over towards the group.

"So this is Thor's elusive little brother?" the only girl of the group said as she waved at me.

I forced a smile while inwardly cursing Thor in Norwegian for dragging me into this.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, the one standing behind her is Clint Barton, the one to his left is Steve Rogers, and the one who owns the vehicle is none other than Anthony Stark," my brother introduced as he pointed to each person.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled while glaring at Thor, "Du er så dødt når vi kommer hjem," I growled to my brother in Norwegian.

"Mor vil ikke la det skje," he answered with a grin.

Curse him.

"Woah, speak English so we can all understand," Anthony protested while the others nodded their heads.

I sighed.

"My brother was merely threatening me when we go home later today," my brother translated with another grin.

A growl escaped my throat.

Without another word I smacked my brother's arm away from my shoulder, readjusted the messenger bag over my back, and disappeared just as my first period class was about to commence.

* * *

Peace.

Something I craved constantly.

The library on campus was the best place to get some of said peace.

As soon as my first class was over I went straight for the large building to get started on an essay I had to write for Professor Banner's class. My next class didn't begin until two hours later, plenty of time to get the introduction and first paragraph written. Choosing the farthest seat in the west corner of the room, I placed my bag in the chair next to me, grabbed my laptop, and turned it on. While waiting for it to warm up, I took a sip of my coffee and plugged in my headphones.

I was halfway through my introduction when someone dropped down into the seat across from mine. At first I didn't pay them any attention as people in the library tend to leave others alone to do their work. But I couldn't shake the feeling this person was staring at me, so after five minutes of getting the creepy sensation that I was being watched, I flicked my eyes upward to find Anthony sitting there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hello Loki," he greeted.

I ignored him and went back to typing.

"What are you doing?"

Ugh.

What do I need to do to get some peace and quiet around here?

Again I ignored him.

"Earth to Loki! Anyone home?" a hand was waved in front of my face.

That did it.

I snapped my laptop shut and narrowed my eyes in annoyance at him, "Can I help you with something?" I hissed in a low voice.

"Woah princess I was just asking what you were doing," Anthony put his hands in the air.

"Just because you are the heir to Stark Industries doesn't mean you get to call me princess," I spat in anger.

"Jeez I thought you'd be friendly like Thor. Clearly you two are opposite ends of a coin," he said with a nervous laugh.

The only other thing I hated aside from people getting in my personal bubble was comparing me to Thor.

"_Never_ compare me to Thor. You know nothing of my personal life!"

In a fit of rage I gathered up my stuff and left the library, determined to find another place to work and hopefully Anthony wouldn't follow me.

* * *

I settled for the nearby Starbucks.

Sure it was a bit noisier than what I preferred, but at least the smell of coffee calmed me down as I resumed my work.

Plus I can get another cup of coffee or something else, and a muffin to quell the hunger in my stomach. Getting up to wait in line to buy a muffin, I still had my headphones on and didn't pay attention to the cashier until a hand rested on top of mine.

"Loki?"

"Jane? I didn't know you worked here," I said with a smile.

My brother's girlfriend was sporting a green Starbucks cap, the standard black uniform with a green apron tied in front. She smiled at me in return and as much as we wanted to chat, the people behind me wouldn't appreciate it. So with a promise of catching up over tea during the week, I ordered a blueberry muffin and was surprised when she handed me a grande green tea latte as well.

"It's on me," she explained as I pulled out my wallet to pay for the items.

"I can't do that," I shook my head at her.

"Take it Loki. It's my way of saying thanks for keeping an eye on Thor when I'm not around," she pushed the items towards me and I reluctantly accepted after passing her a twenty.

She still had to make it look like a purchase after all.

I knew she'd push one back at me the instant we were able to catch up.

As long as she doesn't get fired then that's all that matters.

Thor would have my head if he ever found out I had something to do with his girlfriend loosing her job.

Muffin bought I returned to my seat and resumed working.

My phone suddenly began vibrating and I picked it up without glancing at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Loki dear it's mother," came her voice from the other end.

She had my full attention as I sat up straighter, "Did something happen?" I asked with concern.

"No dear. I just called to ask if Jane is still coming over for dinner this evening. I'm doing some shopping and was wondering if I should buy extra groceries."

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Yes she is mother. Thor will pick her up after we end classes for the day," my eyes flicked up to where Jane was busy making a drink for one of her customers.

"Alright. Have a wonderful day and your car is still in one piece dear," I could hear the humor in her voice.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jeg elsker deg mor," I said with another smile on my face.

"Jeg elsker deg kjære," she responded before bidding me farewell.

* * *

The rest of my day went by without incident until several hours before class ended. I had gone to the field to wait for my brother as he had training for an upcoming game against a rival college. Knowing he had at least another hour or so before he would call it for the day, I went to sit on the bleachers and pulled out my laptop. While I waited for Thor to finish, Anthony happened to be on the field and immediately came towards me the moment he spotted me sitting there.

I made to get up but he grabbed my wrist, sending a wave of pain shooting up my arm. Automatically I recoiled and struck out in retaliation, my knee catching him right in the gut and he doubled over, completely caught off guard from the sudden attack.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," I hissed venomously as he recovered from the attack.

"What's wrong with you Loki?" he gasped.

Thor was suddenly at my side, "Brother what happened?" he caught sight of me holding my arm against my chest.

He knew what was going on and if he had to touch me, Thor would avoid the wounds on my body. However no one else aside from mother and Thor knew about my condition, hence my reaction when Anthony touched me.

"He kneed me in the gut when I grabbed his arm," Anthony answered when I didn't say anything.

"Do not touch my brother Anthony, that is the one thing he detests more than anything else."

I could almost kiss Thor right now.

Almost.

He _is _still my brother.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry for kneeing you like that," I finally apologized, causing Thor to turn towards me in surprise.

Anthony brushed off my apology with a wave of his hand, "It was my fault for grabbing you like that. I'll remember not to touch you next time in the future," he ran a hand through his locks and gave me a hesitant smile.

I merely dipped my head.

"Come brother it is time for us to pick up Lady Jane and head home for dinner with mother," Thor dragged me away from the field, deftly picking up my discarded belongings in his other hand.

I didn't look back.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How was the first chapter? _

_Do let me know your thoughts!_

_Also I do not speak Norwegian so I am using a translator for some parts._

_If you spot a mistake please let me know so I can correct it! _

_Shadow Songstress~_

Du er så dødt når vi kommer hjem= You are so dead when we get home

Mor vil ikke la det skje= Mother won't let you

Jeg elsker deg mor= I love you mother

Jeg elsker deg kjære= I love you too dear


	2. A Pleasant Evening

**Summary: They say opposites attract. So why do I find him so irritating and annoying? Everyone on campus either idolizes or worships him like a God. More importantly why is he suddenly so interested in me of all people? Why can't I just have peace and quiet for once in my life? One thing is for certain though...I will never figure out the enigma that is Anthony Stark. **

**Pairing: Loki/Tony**

**Setting: AU**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or anything associated with it aside from my own plot. **

**Please do read and review!**

**Let me know your thoughts on this so I can gear it towards a better read for you readers!**

**Flames will be ignored though. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Spectrum**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A Pleasant Evening**

Only when I was away from Anthony did my body begin to slowly relax itself. Thor was still carrying my bags and refused to let me take it, even when I reached for it but he merely slapped my hand away in annoyance. I gave up after that. He's stubborn in his own way, especially when he knows my wounds are acting up. To those who have no idea why I have wounds, it's because Odin sometimes hits me when I'm out of line. When mother found out a year ago she absolutely lost her mind and wouldn't talk to Odin for half a year. Even Thor wouldn't speak to him, and that's saying something coming from my brother. I should honestly feel loved that I have their support, but inwardly I wanted them to not get on Odin's bad side.

"Did he hurt you?" Thor finally asked as we neared the parking lot.

"He just surprised me is all," I answered while unconsciously rubbing my wrist.

Thor snorted.

"If he does it again let me know brother," he unlocked his car and we both slid in.

I rubbed my forehead wearily.

Not even halfway through the semester and already I want to kill myself.

The only good thing was -before Thor ruined it this morning- no one on campus knew my identity as Thor's brother. Or rather, they didn't know _who _was Thor's brother. Everyone knew he had a sibling, but because I kept a low profile and never disclosed my familial ties, no one had a clue that Loki Odinson is the little brother of Thor. I merely dodged the last name question and said that Odinson was common as a last name in Norway. I mean, who'd think to look right? Well thanks to him today, I have a feeling everyone on campus will know I am related to Thor by tomorrow morning.

Why am I still living?

Thor pulled up into a parking lot on 42nd street, which amazed me since there was rarely any spaces in these damn enclosed spaces. He smiled when Jane came over to get in the backseat, juggling two large bags and her textbooks which she immediately plopped onto the empty space beside her, sighing when the weight was gone from her hands. How she carries those without toppling over was beyond me. Women are, in many cases, stronger than men.

"Hi guys," she greeted with a perky smile.

"Hello Jane," I answered with a nod of my head.

"It is a fair hour upon our meeting," chimed in Thor as he pulled out.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Must you be so corny?" I asked my brother as he chuckled in amusement.

Jane laughed from behind us.

* * *

Mother was waiting for us when Thor stopped in our enormous driveway big enough to fit three and still have room for two more in the back. Jane got out and went over to hug her while we took our time, and partially because I made sure Thor parked nowhere near my beloved Corvette that mother returned in one piece. Not that I didn't trust my brother, but you could never be too sure when he would break something. The other day he broke my snow globe I bought for mother during a trip to Europe. Needless to say I was rather upset that he did, but mother pacified me for the time being. I still need to get him back for that. Though Odin bought the car for me, I was quite fond of it and didn't want anything to happen to my only mode of transportation in this crazy city.

"Welcome home. Dinner is on the table," mother announced as she ushered us all into our mansion.

The first time Jane was brought here she spent three hours wandering down the halls, having grown up in a middle-class family and wasn't accustomed to such a big house. Thor spent the whole time explaining to her what we had and got a kick out of it. I was in my room working on an assignment for class when she was introduced to me. She's been a regular here at our house since that day.

Odin likes Jane.

He even overlooked her background and allowed her to date my brother, as he believed she kept him down to Earth and Thor behaved himself after their relationship started. He used to be rather rambunctious and hot-headed, but that all changed after meeting Jane. Odin noticed the subtle changes and accepted her as part of the family, even if she wasn't formally married to my brother, she might as well be from the way father treats her.

The aroma of roast beef permeated the air the moment we neared the dining hall. No doubt mother went all out in preparations this evening. It's amazing how she does it all by herself with little help from the maids.

"Let's all enjoy the meal," mother proclaimed as we all took a seat at the elongated mahogany table.

Knowing Thor hadn't seen Jane for a long time, I gave them privacy, choosing to chat with mother about our respective days.

"How did the check-up go?" I asked, taking a sip of watercress soup.

"It was just a regular check-up. How are your wounds?"

"Still hurts," I whispered inaudibly, hoping neither Thor nor Jane would overhear.

Jane had no idea what goes on in this household, and I made Thor swear to the All-Father he'd never tell her either.

I hope he kept that promise.

Mother rested a soft hand atop mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. There was a frown tugging at her lips. The last time Odin hit me, I couldn't sleep on my back for a week. Mother tried to defend me from his wrath and was nearly struck herself, but I jumped in front, shielding her from the hits and that unleashed another side of mother I had never seen.

Let's just say Odin has learned his lesson and will never cross his wife again.

"Let me help you put some more medicine on it later," she finally said after several moments of silence.

Before I could respond Thor suddenly slammed a hand into my back, causing me to cry out in pain and alarm. Water spilled all over the desk as a result of me knocking the glass over. Jane was startled as she looked at the overturned glass, then promptly smacked Thor on the arm.

"What did you do that for?" she hissed in anger, narrowing her eyes at my brother.

"There was a bug on his shirt."

"Thor, what did I say about hitting your brother like that?" mother scolded with a stern look, though I knew her eyes held another meaning.

Thor knew as well.

"Forgive me brother. I did not mean to hurt you," he apologized after I stopped shaking in pain.

"Don't do that again," I sputtered darkly.

The rest of the evening went by without another incident, much to my astonishment.

* * *

After my shower -in which Thor was singing rather loudly in his own room- I was changing into my sleeping robes when a soft knock fell upon my door. Mother walked in with a tube of cream in hand, shaking her head when she saw the wounds on my body. I guess she still hasn't forgiven Odin completely for what he had done to me a week ago. I was always mother's favorite, and she doted on me growing up. It must pain her to see me like this.

"They don't hurt if you don't touch it," I said softly as she stepped over to where I stood.

Mother gently and carefully ran a finger down my back and front, while I tried not to cringe from her touch. Despite the way they look, the wounds were rather raw and still angry looking. It's a miracle I didn't get an infection yet. Odin's choice of punishment this time was a belt, one he wielded expertly, and even I couldn't dodge all of those strikes. To make matters worse, he decided to throw a vase at me, which I survived by ducking out of the way as it struck the wall, though pieces of porcelain scratched my back.

If he hates me this much why adopt me in the first place?

"Why did Odin adopt me if he never even loved me to begin with?" I asked, watching mother unscrew the cap to the cream.

Her hand paused halfway through twisting.

"Loki dear, your father loves you as his own."

"Don't lie to me mother. Would a father do this to one he claims to love as his own?" my eyes flicked down towards my torso.

Mother's hand started trembling slightly, "We all love you Loki. Some of us just have different ways of expressing it."

She stopped talking after that and I didn't press further. I couldn't. I didn't want to upset her. So I settled for allowing mother to cover the wounds with the cream and then bandage them up. They would take at least another week or so to heal.

So much for going to the gym.

"Is there anything you want before bed?" mother asked if I was a little boy again.

"Tell Thor not to bother me tomorrow. It's the weekend and I'd rather get some more sleep," I answered as she nodded her head.

"He has left with Jane for the evening. Her parents invited him over for the weekend. I believe you will be "Thor-free"" mother air-quoted the words with a giggle, "For two days. You can do as you please," she finished.

"I love you and Jane," I groaned, flopping onto my bed and being careful to avoid jostling my back.

"Good night dear."

"Night mother."

* * *

It seemed like forever since the mansion was this quiet.

I woke up the next morning feeling rather refreshed thanks to a good night's sleep without Thor causing a thunderstorm loud enough to wake the dead. Ironic because Thor is the god of thunder in Norse mythology, and my brother certainly upholds the reputation for the name. I wonder why I was named Loki anyways. I had done some research a while ago and discovered Loki is the Norse god of mischief. Does Odin honestly think I'm a prankster or something? No. I'm far from that. Speaking of names, Odin as it turns out, is the name of the ruler of Asgard, the father of Thor and Loki supposedly. More ironic as he is our father. I often wonder why he doesn't have a daughter, as according to mythology, Brynhildr is Odin's daughter and in charge of the Valkyries.

I need to stop reading.

One of the maids greeted me when I went out of my room after a quick morning shower. Breakfast was left on the table for me by mother, who had gone out with our two Huskies for a morning stroll. I missed my babies terribly. They had been at the vet for a few weeks, recovering from surgery after contracting an illness that required immediate medical attention. I wasn't expecting them to be back so soon.

Happy that it would be me alone at the table, I was halfway through eating my meal when my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Loki! It's been a while," a familiar female voice greeted from the other side.

It took me a while to recall who that voice belonged to.

"Sif?"

"You do remember me," she answered happily.

I sat up straighter, "It's been a long time. If you're looking for my brother he is with Jane for the weekend," I told her while picking at my boiled egg.

"We're with him right now."

As if on cue, Thor's overly loud voice boomed from the other end, making me hold my phone away from my ear.

"Hello brother!"

"Oh I hope he's not causing trouble for you guys again. How's Hodrun, Fandral, and Volstagg?"

Norwegian names are so weird.

"We're all on vacation in America for a month or two! Thor has invited us to live with you guys while we stay here," I could barely hear her voice over the loud ruckus in the background.

Odin is going to pop a vein when he hears of this.

Mother will be please, as usual.

"I hope my brother is ready to face our father's wrath when he returns," I jokingly said as more screams erupted from the other end.

Dear All-Father.

What in the world are they doing?

No.

I didn't want to know.

"Anyways we'll be popping around later this evening. Can't wait to see you and catch up! Bye!"

The line went dead.

I had to chuckle at this.

Sif, Hodrun, Fandral, and Volstagg are childhood friends of Thor. I only met them on several occasions when we either went to Norway or they came to visit us. At first the four treated me with hostility as they were suspicious of me being adopted, but after Thor stood up for me, we quickly grew close as friends. I enjoyed their company very much -Thor being dragged away when they were around has nothing to do with it- and they make me laugh. It's rather amusing to see Thor meet his match at the hands of Sif, a woman who is shorter than he is no less, it was really entertaining. Thor learned to be humble after she beat him in hand-to-hand combat once.

That was the best day of my life.

It still is.

Replacing my phone back onto the table and attacking the remains of my breakfast with renewed vigor, I was about to clear the dishes when the doors opened and Odin walked in. I dipped my head in greeting and he grunted in response, accustomed to me not saying a word whenever he came home.

"Loki wait," he said as I turned towards the kitchen.

"Yes father?" I inquired with feigned innocence.

"We have guests over and I was hoping you'd join me."

Odin rarely brings people home.

Even when he does it's usually business talk so Thor and I stay out of his way. Only mother remains behind to tend to their needs, and even she heads off to their bedroom when she's finished.

What is this old man thinking?

"Who is it?" I made to hand the dishes to one of the maids.

Odin stepped aside and two people walked in behind.

The plates in my hand nearly dropped to the floor if I hadn't tightened my grip in time.

"I'd like you to meet Howard Stark, owner and CEO of Stark Industries, and his son Anthony Stark."

_Hell no. _

I did _not _want to see Anthony again.

Especially here of all places.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Thanks to those who reviewed this story!_

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
